


Black Out

by VesperCat



Series: Timothée Chalamet/Amrie Hammer fics [7]
Category: Armie Hammer - Fandom, Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: Belly Kink, Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: Did you do this with Elizabeth?





	Black Out

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the friend who read and made suggestions.

"Oh, hey," Timothée says, surprised, coming from the bathroom and finding Armie sitting on the edge of their bed.

"Come here," Armie smiles, his voice going an octave lower and pulls Timothée towards him by the damp towel wrapped around his slim hips.

"You're home early," Timothée states, diving his fingers into Armie's short hair.

Armie's thumbs stroke over the taunt skin just above the cloth.

"Hhmm," hums Armie, trailing kisses down Timothée's glistening chest, "the meeting ended sooner than expected,"

Armie gives Timothée's lower belly a gentle nip that causes Timothée to giggle in anticipated surprise.

"Did you do this with Elizabeth?" Timothée asks, hands petting Armie's hair.

"When she was pregnant," Armie stops suckling the soft flesh, "Please don't bring her up,"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-," Timothée is shut up by Armie that gives Timothée a soft bite under his jaw.

Timothée gives a quiet whimper in response.

"How's the eye?" queries Armie, standing up to get a better look, fingers ghosting over the shades of pale yellow and light brown around Timothée's eye.

"Better," Timothée grimaces, who knew Elizabeth could throw a punch.

"Sorry. Again. If I knew she was going to be there-" Armie tries to apologise but gets stopped by Timothée placing his hands on Armie's hand and bearded cheek.

"Armie. It's alright. I would have also done something if I found my husband in my bed with someone else,"

Armie smiles wide, canines showing, "Sure,"

"Anyway, do you want to get some of that fried chicken you were going on about on Twitter?"


End file.
